U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,248 and EP-A-0630895 disclose dihydropyridine compounds which are substituted at the 4-position by a bicyclic group, which may be a quinoxaline. The compounds are described as being suitable for use in the treatment of cardiovascular disease.
The 2- and 8-positions of quinoxaline are shown below:
